


You Saved Me

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Abusive!Adam, Abusive!Kadam, After season 6, Bad!Adam, Domestic Violence, Klaine, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Not Kadam Friendly, Rape, abusive, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: After Blaine and Kurt had broken up for the second time, Kurt had met with Adam again and they pursued a relationship, at the time they were both lonely and needed someone to be with.But a month ago Adam changed. It was like something had clicked in his brain. He became controlling over Kurt and his life. He started with having to know where Kurt was at all times, and when he was suppose to come home. If he was a minute late he was going to get yelled at and put down to a point he wanted to cry. Then two weeks ago, Adam hit Kurt for the first time, but as soon as he did it, he apologized and asked for forgiveness. Kurt being who he was, did, until it happened again, and then again for a third time, now it wasn't a surprise when he did it. Honestly though, Kurt didn't know what to do. Rachel was gone to LA, his dad and Carole were in Ohio, and neither could afford tickets, and there was no way that he was going to tell his dad how weak he was, he would probably get his ass kicked by his dad then too. Blaine and him weren't together anymore, and Mercedes was in Chicago with Sam.He was stuck.





	You Saved Me

Kurt tried to sneak in through the apartment door as quietly as he could, trying not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, or boyfriend who should have been sleeping. 

He carefully opened the front door, and shut it behind him, quietly turning the lock on it with a nervous look. He really didn't want to deal with him tonight.

"Where were you?" Adam asks, standing from his spot at the dining room table, making Kurt practically jump out of his skin.

"Jesus, Adam, you scared me," Kurt chuckles nervously, putting his messenger bag over the back of the couch, shaking his head lightly.

"Where were you? It's almost eleven at night," He asks again, his drink playing in his hands.

"Work, Vogue had a photo shoot and I was one of the interns to help clean up," Kurt explains with a heavy sigh, toeing off his boots and placing them with the other pairs of shoes being lined up.

"Oh, well, should I call Isabelle to make sure?" He clears his throat, standing up from his seat, his drink left behind on the table. He moves his hands to rest inside his jean pockets.

"What? Why? It's late, I don't wanna bother her," Kurt says, removing his coat and hanging it up on it's hook smoothing out his black button up shirt, free from wrinkles.

"Why don't I believe you?" Adam asks, coming close to Kurt, who was trying to back away as discreetly as possible. He was tempted just to grab his coat, and run for the door as fast as he could and never look back. 

After Blaine and Kurt had broken up for the second time, Kurt had met with Adam again and they pursued a relationship, at the time they were both lonely and needed someone to be with. 

But a month ago Adam changed. It was like something had clicked in his brain. He became controlling over Kurt and his life. He started with having to know where Kurt was at all times, and when he was suppose to come home, if he was a minute late he was going to get yelled at and put him down to a point he wanted to cry. Then two weeks ago, Adam hit Kurt for the first time, but as soon as he did it, he apologized and asked for forgiveness. Kurt being who he was did, until it happened again, and then again for a third time, now it wasn't a surprise when he did it. Honestly though, Kurt didn't know what to do. Rachel was gone to LA, his dad and Carole were in Ohio, and neither could afford tickets, and there was no way that he was going to tell his dad how weak he was, he would probably get his ass kicked by his dad then too. Blaine and him weren't together anymore, and Mercedes was in Chicago with Sam. 

He had no one to turn to, and if he wanted out of this, he would need a solid plan. So, for now he put up with it, trying to think of ways to get out, but coming up with none, considering every time money was put into the bank, Adam took it out and kept it.

When Kurt confronted him about it and wanted to break up, Kurt ended up with a busted lip and black eye that for the next two weeks he had to cover up. They were living in Kurt's loft. The same loft he used to share with Santana and Rachel almost two years ago now. 

He thought about Isabelle, but that would be the first person Adam would think of and he wasn't about to drag her into this, and get her hurt as well.

He was stuck to say the least.

"Adam, call her in the morning if you must, I'm going to bed," Kurt says starting to brush past him, but Adam's tight grip on his wrist stopped him.

"I don't wanna sleep," Adam admits, his face stern, looking to Kurt over his shoulder.

"Then stay up," Kurt shakes his head, going to pull his arm, but his grip just tightened. "Adam, you're hurting me," Kurt says trying to get his arm from his grasp, feeling his pulse in his wrist.

"I don't wanna be alone," 

Kurt knew what he meant, he closes his eyes. "Fine," He says finally, knowing there was no other way out of this. Adam lets go of his wrist, and Kurt rubs at the spot with his fingertips. It was going to leave a bruise tomorrow. 

Adam pushes him into the bedroom, removing his own shirt on the way. Kurt got to the bed and started on his buttons slowly, which wasn't fast enough for Adam, so he came up and ripped it off, a few buttons flying off across the room, landing with a few thumps. Kurt curses himself silently as Adam removes his own jeans and boxers, kissing Kurt hard on the mouth. 

Kurt wanted to cry, he wanted to cry and just push Adam out the window, but he knew he couldn't, so he complied, allowing him to kiss his lips and undo his jeans until they were both naked. Adam pushes him down on the bed, placing Kurt's hand on his member, forcefully and making him tug, before Kurt was able to catch on and do it himself unwillingly, knowing if he didn't he was going to get hurt himself. 

Adam situates himself on top of Kurt, both hands on either side of Kurt's head. 

Adam didn't even bother preparing Kurt, and instead just grabbed a condom and inserted himself into Kurt, making Kurt silently hiss from pain. Adam starts to moan in pleasure not looking at Kurt and instead looking down. 

A tears escapes down Kurt's cheek, and he was quick to wipe it away before Adam could see.

-0-

Every time Adam had done this Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty and disgusting after so the next morning the first thing he did was slip out of bed and enter the bathroom, clothes for the day in hand. 

He switched the faucet on and hopped in when it was hot enough, a bit too hot actually, but he didn't have the energy to care or turn it down, allowing it to scald the skin on his back. 

He sinks down, hugging his knees to his chest, letting his tears mix with the hot water. He hated this, everything about it. He missed Blaine, he missed him so much, but he had broke his heart, because he couldn't handle himself and now he was hurting more than ever and the only one to cure it, he had pushed away and back to Ohio. He thought that maybe they shouldn't be together, and it was unhealthy to fight all the time, but that was normal, this is unhealthy. Not wanting to wake up or come home was unhealthy. A few scattered fights over nothing was not an unhealthy relationship.

He hated Adam and all the things he had done to him, but he can't help but feel it's what he deserved for hurting Blaine the way he did that night at the restaurant.

When he heard the door open and close, he automatically stood up and started to put a dollop of shampoo in his hand, hoping his face wasn't red from the tears that escaped his eyes and the sobs that had left his lips. 

If Adam saw, he didn't want to know what would happen.

Within a few minutes the curtain was being pulled back and Adam was now showering with him.

"Morning," He greets a smile on his face, his accent thick.

"Morning," Kurt echoes, rinsing his hair under the water. The British man gives him a small smile, letting his hands wonder down Kurt's bare chest. Kurt takes in a deep breath when his fingers reach his cock and start to tug.

"Morning," Adam repeats, his smile gone.

"Adam, stop," Kurt shakes his head, trying to get away from him.

"What? I can't touch my boyfriend?" Adam chuckles a little.

"Please, I'm not awake," Kurt defends, but Adam's hand doesn't stop. Kurt puts his hand over his. "Stop," He repeats more forcefully this time.

"What?"

"Stop, please," Kurt repeats, closing his eyes, taking in a shaky breath, their hands still connected over Kurt's member, Adam's grip gets tighter, making him hiss in pain, before he let go with an eye roll.

"Whatever, get out," Adam groans, pushing Kurt a little. Kurt does as he's told wanting to get out of there more than anything. He's quick to dry himself off not bothering to even check himself in the mirror. He changes into a dark red, NYADA hoodie and a pair of jeans and combs his hair so it's out of his face, it still obviously damp.

Ever since things got bad with Adam he stopped dressing like he used to unless he went to work, otherwise he stayed with jeans and a hoodie to hide the few bruises Adam had left.

When he left the steaming room, he starts to cry silently, but doesn't let it stop him from going about his day. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and checks for messages. None. 

He was silently hoping for a text or missed call from Blaine every morning, but it never happened. He wipes at his tears, and makes his way out the kitchen, sniffling back his sobs.  
He sets his phone on the counter and goes for the cupboard to make coffee like he usually did on his days off. He goes for the coffee grinds, but notices there aren't any let in the container. 

He breathes a sigh of relief, he was always looking for a a way to get out of the house, so going to the grocery store was a blessing, he had no problem going out early in the morning for some coffee grinds. He headed back for the bedroom, shouting at the top of his lungs, over the sound of the shower.

"Out of coffee, I'll go get some more," 

He didn't wait for a reply, instead he grabbed his wallet from the jeans he wore yesterday. He still had a couple of bucks left from the last time Adam gave him money for a taxi a few days ago to get to a photo shoot.

Practically running out the door, he grabs his phone and slips on a pair of shoes before quickly making his way down the apartment steps and walking down the street.  
When out the door and past the curb, he felt like he could breath again. He finally stuffs his phone, that he had been holding in his fingers, into his hoodie pocket, joining his dark brown, worn wallet. 

He knew his hair and outfit was a mess, but he wasn't about to spend the time to fix it. He also knew he could have taken a cab, but walking meant more time away from Adam which was great for him and his mental health. 

People passed him without care because it was New York and people were used to other wearing worse outfits then a hoodie and a pair of dark blue jeans.

The store wasn't that far from the apartment. He used to love it, but now he hates it. He wanted any reason to leave the house and be gone as long as he could. 

He made it to the store not even a couple minutes later. Pulling open the door he walked towards the coffee section, looking at all the options. Looking at coffee options seemed better than staying at the apartment, so he took his time. 

"Kurt?" Someone called his name from the top of the aisle. The said man snaps his head to look at the source, it was Blaine. He's dumbstruck, what was he suppose to say? He waited years for this man to come and by some miracle they ended up at the same store on an early Wednesday morning. What are the odds?

"Blaine," He says finally, tears already gathering in his eyes at seeing the man he had been waiting for for almost two years. 

"Hey," Blaine comes closer to him, a small smile on his face. He could tell him. He could tell him everything and maybe by some miracle he could whisk him away. 

"Hi, I thought you were in Ohio," Kurt says a few stray tears coming from his blue eyes. He quickly wipes them away.

"Yeah, for a while, but I started at NYU this last semester," Blaine gives him a small smile. "Are you okay?" 

Kurt hesitates, before replying, "Yeah," Kurt says finally continuing to wipe at his tears with his hands. 

Blaine nods, even though he knew he wasn't okay. "Are you with anyone?" He asks after a silence.

At first Kurt shakes his head, but then quickly nods because he actually was, it wasn't a good one, but he was. "Yeah, Adam," Kurt looks down, almost embarrassed.

"Oh," Blaine was shocked. Before Blaine could ask another question, Kurt did.

"Are you? In a relationship?" Kurt asks with a sigh. Blaine shakes his head.

"No, I'm not actually," Blaine says awkwardly, bouncing on his heels. 

They stand for a few seconds before Kurt reaches up on the top shelf to grab a box of coffee grinds, his sleeve revealing the bruise from last night. Kurt quickly shuffled his sleeve down, hoping Blaine didn't notice, but her did.

"Kurt?" Blaine reaches over, taking Kurt's arm in his own, lifting his sleeve to reveal to couple bruises from when Kurt dropped a glass last week and the new one from last night, shaped in a hand print. Kurt goes to get his hand free, but Blaine wouldn't let him. It was different from Adam's grip though, it was caring and worried, not forceful and harmful. 

Tears start down Kurt's cheek for what felt like the millionth time that morning. "Are these from Adam?" Blaine asks, his breathing getting more rapid. 

Kurt whimpers, managing a nod. The next thing he knew Blaine was wrapping his arms around Kurt, letting Kurt sob into his short sleeve button up. 

"I'm so sorry, B," Kurt sobs, "I hurt you so bad, and now I'm stuck, I miss you, god do I miss you," Kurt cuddles his arms to his chest and Blaine wraps his around around Kurt's shoulders hugging him close to his chest.

"Shh, Kurt you're okay, I know you hurt me, we have a lot to talk about, but we're getting you out of there first," Blaine nods.

"I don't have anywhere to go," Kurt whimpers pathetically. 

"Yeah you do, we're gonna go back to your apartment and pack up your things," Blaine says. Kurt wiggles from Blaine's grasp, looking at Blaine contently.

"Adam's gonna be there, he'll hit me again," Kurt sniffles, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. "God, I sound so pathetic," Kurt rolls his eyes at himself.

"No, you don't. You're anything but pathetic. When will he be out of the house?" Blaine asks, rubbing Kurt's arm. 

"This weekend, Saturday from nine to five he's going to work," Kurt explains. 

"Okay, I'm gonna give you my number, and you're gonna text me every night to make sure you're okay. I'm gonna come get you at ten am on Saturday and you're gonna stay with me, alright?" Blaine asks. Kurt nods, getting his phone out and going to add a contact.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asks, "I broke you, I broke us," 

"I know, we have a lot to talk about, but look, you do not deserve this at all. You deserve to be safe, alright?" 

Kurt nods as Blaine hands him his phone back.

"I'm still in the loft, just so you know," Kurt adds, wiping at his eyes once again. 

"Okay," Blaine nods. He hesitates, but leans in to press a kiss to his forehead. Kurt felt like he could breathe again after that, he felt at home again. 

"Thank you," Kurt gives him a smile, before giving him another hug.

"Anything for you," Blaine promises squeezing him tight before letting him go.

"I better go before Adam gets mad again," Kurt sniffles. 

"Come on, I'll walk you out," Blaine says as they started for the checkout. 

After paying for the coffee and bagging it, Blaine walked him out towards the sliding door. He gave Kurt one last hug before he started out and back to the apartment. 

"Kurt?" Blaine calls. Kurt turns at the sound of his name. "I still love you," Blaine gives him a small smile. 

"I love you too," Kurt returns the smile, which was a genuine smile for what felt like the first time again. With that Kurt was off and heading back to the apartment he shared with Adam.

 

-0-

 

That night when Kurt was sat at the dining room table, doing "paperwork", and Adam was passed out on the couch, he texted Blaine to let him know he was okay. That's how they started to talk again, but the only flirty thing they would send was an 'I love you' before going to sleep. 

 

He was careful though and would delete his texts with him before he went to sleep so Adam wouldn't find them and get angry and maybe even go and find Blaine. Even though they just talked about life, and were catching up, Adam would freak out at the thought of him even looking at another guy, let alone talking to one or sending texts like "I love you". 

 

-0-

When Saturday rolled around, Kurt couldn't tell if he was excited or nervous. So much would change for the better which was why he was excited but he was nervous that Adam would find them not just Kurt, but Blaine too, which he would avoid at all costs. Blaine was just a factor in this, and was trying to help him, which hopefully he was.

As soon as Adam had walked out the door, Kurt got out his suitcase from under the bed and started to pack everything he had. 

He didn't want to leave a trace that he ever lived there. 

By nine fifty there was a knock at the door, and Kurt ran over to answer it, sliding it open to reveal Blaine dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and black hoodie.

"Hey," Blaine chuckles giving him a tight hug. 

"Hey," Kurt smiles letting Blaine past him and leading him back to the bedroom.

Blaine followed closely behind him, admiring how much the place has changed. Their proms pictures were no longer sitting on the desk, and their Glee club pictures from Nationals were no longer hung up the wall beside the window. There was no sign that Blaine or Kurt had ever lived there, which really they hadn't. It's been almost two years since Blaine has lived in the loft and Kurt wasn't really living in it anymore, he was staying than living.

"Adam took down all the photos," Kurt says, coming from the bedroom with his suitcases behind him. He looked at the same walls Blaine was looking at. Blaine nods, not taking his eyes from the changed apartment. 

"You ready?" Blaine asks replacing his frown with a smile and turning to look at Kurt. He nods in response, looking at Blaine. "Good," Blaine grabs the handle of on of his suitcases and started out the door. 

"What if he tries to find me?" Kurt asks, stopping in his tracks. "Maybe this isn't a good idea,"

"What?" Blaine stops, letting go of the handle to turn to Kurt, 

"If he does try and find me, and succeeds he'll kill me he'll-"

"He's killing you now, Kurt. Look at yourself in the mirror, look at pictures from what you used to look like, he's killing you now, only slower," Blaine whips out his phone from his back pocket, unlocking it. After a few swipes he showed Kurt a picture of him and Blaine from a few weeks before they broke up. 

It was a selfie that Kurt had took of the two at Easter. Both were dressed in their best pastel sweaters that you could only see the shoulder of. Blaine with his hair gelled back into a helmet, was pressing a kiss to Kurt who was initiating the picture. 

Kurt stares at it, gulping down the lump he hadn't known was there. Kurt was always pale, but he was almost shining in the picture, and now he wasn't. His hair was done up nice, and that was something he hasn't done in a while. 

"Your eyes," Blaine blurts.

"What?" 

"Your eyes," Blaine clears his throat, "You've always had this light of hope, and love in them, but it's gone Kurt, it's long gone, and more than anything, it scares me that you'll never get it back," Blaine says, looking at Kurt who was still looking at the picture. Kurt sniffles back a few tears. 

"He's taken everything from you, god, you used to love this loft, Kurt, and now you're looking for ways out, you're sneaking out of it, please, let's go back to mine," Blaine offers, slipping the phone back into his back pocket. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore," Blaine promises. 

Kurt nods grabbing his suitcase handle once again. A small smile appears on Blaine's lips and he's soon leading Kurt from the loft and to his awaiting car out front, where he loaded the bags in as Kurt got in the passenger side and waited for him, looking anxiously around for a face he would hope to never see again. He practically jumped out of his skin when Blaine got in and shut the door. 

Blaine always knew Kurt better than Kurt himself, so he knew something was up as soon as he got in, but didn't say anything. Instead, he put his hand over Kurt's knee, rubbing gently.

"You're gonna be okay," Blaine promises, giving him a small smile and seeing Kurt nod before switching the car on and waiting for a car to pass. He then pulled out from beside the apartment complex, heading for his own apartment. Kurt watched the building get farther and farther away, leaving all of the hurt Adam had caused him behind him. He didn't realize he was in thought until Blaine reached over, placing his hand over Kurt's, the one that wasn't having it's fingernails being bitten that is.

Kurt following the hand until it's sitting in Blaine's lap. A small smile grew on Kurt's lips. He couldn't help himself, so he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as they continued through New York City still allowing him to drive.

 

Blaine didn't live smack dab in the middle of New York City, so it took a good twenty minutes to get to his apartment complex, but when they did arrive, Kurt could see himself physically relax and so could Blaine, which was a relief to the both of them.

Kurt and Blaine soon got out and were grabbing Kurt's things from the back before they were able to hike up the stairs to the third floor where Blaine's apartment was.  
He briefly set the bags down in front of a door with 36C on the front so he could unlock the door and let Kurt and himself in. Kurt went in first at Blaine's offers his suitcase rolling behind him. 

As soon as he enters a wave of relief washes over him. It wasn't a large apartment, but it enough, it was better than where he was.

When you walked in you had the kitchen on your right and the living room on your left. Pictures from the past few years with his family and from Glee club were hanging around the plain, white walls. 

It was very Blaine though. There were nick knacks of all different shapes, sizes, and themes laying all over the place. Everything was vibrant, even the couch was a light teal shade and had a yellow afghan thrown over the back of it. 

"It's not much, but It's home," Blaine announces, watching Kurt examine the place as he shut the door behind him.

"I like it," Kurt nods, turning to look at Blaine who had a grin on his face. 

"Good," Blaine adds starting to bring Kurt's bags down the hallway. Kurt followed with his suitcase rolling behind him. 

He was honestly shocked when Blaine entered a bedroom that Blaine was already living in. He set the bags down on the colorful bed spread and takes a sigh of relief.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt starts entering the bedroom behind Blaine.

"I know, but I don't have another bedroom, and there's no way you're sleeping on the couch," Blaine chuckles, putting his hands on his hips. Kurt nods a smile growing on his face.

Instead of talking about everything that Kurt had endured these past two years, Blaine ordered a pizza and they watched movies together, with blankets wrapped around them until it turned dark outside.

 

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he felt like he was floating. He didn't wake up with a sense of dread and fear. He woke up with hope and happiness. He flutters his eyes, open, hiding his face into his pillow, well he thought it was his pillow, until he realized it was rising and falling. He scrunched his face, looking up and noticing his blanket that was wound tight around him wasn't a blanket at all, and instead was an arm and his pillow was actually Blaine's chest. They must have fallen asleep last night on the couch. The countertenor can't help but smile. He felt safe in his arms. 

Maybe starting a relationship this soon wasn't a good idea, but he didn't care, he just hoped Blaine felt the same. Kurt smiled, burying his face farther into Blaine's chest, before going to sit up, but the arm wrapped around him, pulled him back down.

"No, don't leave," Blaine says, turning on his side to wrap his arms around Kurt and hold him tight, making the man laugh. 

"I was just gonna make coffee," Kurt replies in his usual morning raspy voice.

"No, because I miss you, so much," Blaine replies, closing his eyes again to go back to sleep. Kurt's heart warms at the thought. As if snapping back into reality, Blaine pulled back.

"I'm sorry, this is really quick," He says, automatically sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the couch, putting his head in his hands. Kurt practically whimpers at the loss.

"No, Blaine, it's okay. This is what I want," Kurt says, sitting up as well. Blaine looks up, turning his head towards the auburn haired man. 

"Kurt, just yesterday, you were waking up with another man,"

"Another man, who made me feel like a pile of garbage, and forced everything on me, and took everything from me," Kurt defends. "Blaine, ever since we broke up, I've felt horrible, because I knew it was he wrong choice, but you were gone, and Adam was there, but he turned so quickly to abusive, sexually, physically, and emotionally. He was horrible, and all I could think about was you, because you were my life and I needed you. I'm sorry for hurting you so badly, but I miss you so much, I've missed you since the day you left," Kurt admits, tears forming in his eyes. Blaine nods, turning his face to wrap his arms around Kurt and press a kiss to his temple. 

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here now. I'm not leaving you," Blaine promises. Kurt nods.

"I love you, I still love you, and everything was messed up before, but now it's not, and I wanna be with you, so badly," Kurt says, picking his head up to press his forehead against Blaine's. 

"I love you too," Blaine nods, planting his lips against Kurt's. "God, how I missed that," He chuckles, wiping away Kurt's tears with the pads of his thumbs. "We're gonna do this, huh?" 

"Yeah, I want to. You do too right?" Kurt asks, his face turning into one of worry. Blaine quickly nods. 

"Yes, of course I do," He replies, pecking his lips once more. 

 

2 YEARS LATER

 

"I'll be really quick," Kurt says, leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to Blaine's lips. 

"Okay," Blaine replies, a small smile on your face. "Just promise you'll take a cab, it's raining," Blaine worries, his eyes drifting to the window where rain was pelting it, the drops racing down the panes.

"Ugh, I was really looking forward to getting sopping wet on my trip to the grocery store," Kurt replies sarcastically, slipping on Blaine's jacket because his own no longer zipped up over his large stomach. 

"I just don't want you to get sick," Blaine says playfully rolling his eyes at his fiance, looking over the back of the couch to look at his very pregnant husband getting ready to go outside. 

"I know, you over protective fiance of mine," Kurt chuckles, leaning over the couch once more, pressing a kiss to his lips once more. The curly haired man chuckles, but leans in for another one. "I really have to go," Kurt says his lips hovering over Blaine's as he did. 

"Okay," Blaine chuckles, pecking his lips once more before Kurt pulled back and started out the door. "I love you!" 

"I love you too," Kurt calls back, shutting the apartment door behind him. He heads down the stairs, opening his umbrella while he hailed a cab down in the rain. Within a few minutes, he was climbing into a cab and telling the driver to head down to the grocery store a couple miles away. 

After finally reaching his destination, he got out and started inside the store, with an order of coffee and peanut butter on his list. The coffee for Blaine, considering Kurt couldn't have any for another month, and peanut butter for himself, because he's had a craving for a few days now and he needed to satisfy it. First, he headed down the coffee aisle, surveying his choices and trying to think of of the one Blaine always got. 

He picked up a french roast container, and quickly spun around and into the chest of someone else. 

"Sorry, I-" He stopped when he noticed who it was he ran into. Adam. 

"Kurt," He says his accent still as thick as he remembers. He steps back a few paces, as if looking Kurt up and down, his eyes meeting his stomach, holding Blaine and Kurt's first child safe, despite the fact, Kurt didn't feel very safe right now. He wraps an arm around his belly, sighing heavily. "Who?"

"What?" Kurt squints his eyes in confusion. 

"Who did you abandon me for?" 

"I left you because you were an abusive asshole with some serious problems. I had every right, you egotistical, self absorbed, dick," Kurt explains, his brow furrowed with anger.  
"You're pathetic, you left me and went crawling back to that old boyfriend of yours, didn't you?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is what I mean, you're abusive and we haven't even seen each other in two years, you're insane," Kurt shakes his head, going to brush past him, but Adam grabbed his arm, holding tightly. He looked as if he was going to say something, but Kurt yanked his arm from his tight grip before he could, quickly checking out and getting in a cab after grabbing his jar of crunchy peanut butter. 

When he arrived home, Blaine was in the kitchen cutting up some fruit. 

"Hey, baby," Blaine greets, putting the fruit into a bowl and heading towards the door to greet his fiance with a kiss. 

"Hey," Kurt sighs, removing his coat and setting the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. 

"What's wrong?" 

"What?" Kurt snaps his head towards Blaine, toeing off his shoes and setting them by the door.

"Something's bothering you. What happened?" Blaine asks, setting his bowl down crossing the kitchen to lean on the counter that Kurt was no standing beside.

"I-uh- I saw Adam," Kurt admits, suddenly feeling small again, just like he did two years ago while living with him. 

"What? Where?" Blaine gets back to his feet, putting his hands on his hips. 

"At the store, he was there. He called me pathetic, saying that I went crawling back to you and said I abandoned him," He recalls, curling in on himself.

"I swear, I'll kill him. Maybe he's still there," Blaine threatens, already grabbing his coat, fury in his eyes. 

"Blaine, please, don't. Just-" Kurt stops, not knowing what else to say.

"Kurt, you can't let him get away this. He keeps coming and hurting you and it's not right or fair," Blaine explains. 

"Can you just hold me instead?" Kurt asks, sniffing back his tears that were slowly welling up in his eyes. Blaine's facial expression softens, nodding and opening his arms for his fiance. 

"I'm sorry, I just want you to feel safe,"

"I am. I'm safe with you," Kurt says softly, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I worry about you so much, and I honestly wish I was there, so I could beat his ass, because you of all people do not deserve this," 

"It's fine, can we just watch some movies and eat some peanut butter?" Kurt asks, looking up at Blaine with a small pout on his lips. Blaine chuckles, which brings a smile to Kurt's lips. 

"Yeah, you go sit and pick out a movie, I'll grab some peanut butter and make you a sandwich, okay?" He offers. Kurt nods his head and Blaine pecks Kurt's nose before Blaine went to the kitchen and Kurt went to the living to start their movie marathon.


End file.
